


Anything But That!

by Brihna



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 00Q - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Light Bondage, M/M, Mild Smut, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sexual Content, Tickling, i don't think this needs an E rating buuut, sort of cracky, this is purely self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 22:29:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13511070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brihna/pseuds/Brihna
Summary: Q should know by now not to cross an international assassin. Especially one so well-versed in his... weaknesses...





	Anything But That!

**Author's Note:**

> OMG. It's been almost 5 months since I've written/posted anything. I swear, this has been the longest slump of my life. Here's hoping this little bit of nonsense is the end of it! If you think this needs an E rating, feel free to let me know, I kinda feel like it's toeing the line.
> 
> (Self-Prompt taken from the list here: http://timetospy.tumblr.com/post/146749700865/prompt-list)
> 
> Special thanks to Beginte for encouraging me to just FINISH THIS. <3

“Do you really think you can hide from me?”

Q froze, crouched behind his desk as the footsteps drew closer. He dared not move. He dared not breathe lest he give away his position. Futile though his attempts may have been to escape a master assassin, he had to try. He could not be caught.

“You know it’s only a matter of time, Q,” said his pursuer. “You’re only prolonging the inevitable.”

He could see him now, prowling like a big cat honing in on his prey. As silently as he could, Q began to back out of his hiding place, moving in the opposite direction. He was so close to the door.

“You know I’ll only make it worse for you the longer you make me hunt for you.”

Q suppressed a shiver. He was almost there.

“You may as well come out.”

In one final desperate act, Q sprang for the door, hoping to put some distance between them if he simply made a run for it.

He never stood a chance. He barely made it past the threshold before a pair of strong arms encircled his waist, pinning him in place. He was done for. There was no escape.

Q dissolved into a fit of giggles as he was unceremoniously flung over James’ shoulder, struggling even as he dangled upside down in his hold. Though, he had to admit, this position did grant him a rather lovely view of 007’s backside.

“Put me down,” he protested; though it was hard to take the demand seriously through all the giggling.

“Stop squirming,” James answered, pinching his arse- and eliciting a squeak- as he marched them off toward the bedroom.

Q gave another squeak as he was dropped onto the bed, making only a halfhearted attempt at escaping as he was pinned beneath James’ solid form.

“Now, let’s see,” James mused. “First, you let 003 test drive the car I’ve been eyeing for months before I do, then you let him keep it over the weekend when I had very specific plans for you in that car. Whatever should I do with you?”

“Well, I did tell you I’d make it up to you,” said Q, lifting an eyebrow suggestively as he slipped both hands beneath his shirt.

But James halted any further progress, placing his hands back down at his sides. “Nice try,” he said, “but I hardly think sex would be any sort of punishment for you.”

“Oh, you’re going to _punish_ me, Mr. Bond?” Q grinned. “I’m terribly afraid.”

As Q went to reach for him once more, James took hold of both of his wrists, pinning them high above his head. “Do I need to tie you down?” he growled.

Q’s grin widened. “Promises promises.”

The glint in James’ eye was predatory. Sitting back on his perch astride Q’s hips, he reached up to undo the knot on the blue silk tie he wore around his neck, never breaking eye contact as the smooth fabric slipped free.

Q’s pupils were blown wide as he watched the proceedings. He allowed James to maneuver him as he wished, and soon both of his wrists were bound together in smooth silk, fixed tightly to the headboard. An experimental tug confirmed that he wasn’t going anywhere. The former Navy Commander was well versed in knots, after all.

He watched as James moved to the end of the bed, divesting him of shoes and socks that he hadn’t yet shed since arriving home from work. Then he took a moment to slip out of his own shirt and trousers before climbing back onto the bed, stripped down to his pants.

He paused with one finger hooked in the waistband of Q’s trousers and raised an inquisitive brow. “Color?”

“Green,” Q answered, falling back on their preferred safe word system. He had no objections to the proceedings thus far.

He watched James deftly undo his belt and flies with a slight quickening of his pulse, lifting his hips to allow him to pull his trousers free. He was left in just his pants and the white button down from earlier.

James sat back on his haunches, seemingly admiring his work.

“You probably should have thought of my shirt before you tied me up,” Q remarked.

James cocked his head to one side. “No, I can work with this,” he answered.

Q shifted beneath him as James sat astride his waist and slowly began to undo the buttons of his shirt, shivering slightly as bare skin came in contact with the open air.

He pushed the fabric aside as he finished, fully exposing his chest and belly. “Color?” he asked.

“Green,” Q repeated. “You know, you really don’t have to keep asking.”

James hummed in acknowledgment, tracing a finger down the center of his chest and belly, watching gooseflesh rise as a result. “Well, I did say that I was going to punish you.”

It was then that he realized how easily he had fallen into his trap.

_Shit_.

Q’s eyes widened as the older man shifted lower to straddle his hips, placing both hands on his sides. “James don’t-”

Callused hands ghosted over his sides and across his ribs, fingertips slipping down to brush ever so lightly against his belly.

Q squirmed at the unbearably soft caresses. “Please- don’t-” he giggled nervously. “D-don’t tickle-”

James grinned as he pressed his fingers to his skin.

Q, James knew, was _very_ ticklish. And he babbled. It was adorable. He had no shortage of ticklish spots and James was determined to exploit them all. After a brutal assault on his midsection that left Q with watery eyes and struggling for breath, James gave him a moment’s reprieve as he shifted his position. Q’s ankles had been left unrestrained, which he remedied now by trapping his legs under one arm, holding him in place by his weight alone. Q had a moment of panic as he realized that he couldn’t see what he was doing from this vantage point, James’ back having blocked his view of his hands; which made it that much worse when he launched a new attack.

Q practically shrieked as he felt fingernails rake the soles of his sensitive feet, thrashing uselessly in James’ hold. James simply increased his weight across his shins, gripping an ankle firmly with one hand while the other scrabbled fingers tortuously from heel to toes. Q’s panicked laughter and babbling protests only served to spur him on as he started on the other foot.

Once he finished torturing his feet to his satisfaction, James shifted again to make his journey upward. He poked and prodded and danced his fingers over the backs of his knees, drawing out giggles in contrast to the panicked laughter of before. Raking his fingers along his inner thighs elicited a similar reaction, and so he continued the journey upward.

Q sucked in a breath as James’ fingers hovered dangerously over his abdomen before passing over this sensitive spot in favor of teasing the soft skin under his arms. Q squirmed, pulling almost painfully at the bonds at his wrists as giggles gave way to near hysterical laughter; James having increased the pressure of his fingers from soft touches to brutal tickling.

“You are a complete arse,” said Q breathlessly as he was granted a moment’s reprieve.

James simply grinned wickedly, adjusting himself so that he was once again straddling Q low on his hips. “I told you, you’re being punished. You brought this on yourself,” he teased. “Anyway, it’s not my fault you’re so irresistibly sensitive.” He traced a finger lightly down the center of his chest, delighting in the sharp intake of breath and the twitch of muscle as he continued along his abdomen and circled his navel. “Do you give up?”

Q made his best attempt at a defiant glare even as laughter threatened to bubble up in his throat at the soft touches. He shook his head firmly.

James gave a shrug, grinning evilly. “Suit yourself.”

Q squirmed as his fingers once again ghosted over his sides, giggling as they twitched feather light across the oversensitive skin of his belly. The giggles soon gave way to breathless laughter as James’ increased the pressure and rapid motion of his fingers, focusing on the area around his navel. He kept Q maddeningly on the edge of pleasant giggles and hysterical laughter; employing light teasing touches and brutal tickling in equal measures. It felt like ages that he continued this torture of Q’s sensitive tummy before he finally couldn’t take it anymore.

“Okay- okay-” he got out breathlessly. “I give- ah! I give up!”

The wicked fingers finally relented; leaving Q panting beneath James’ solid form. “Now that wasn’t so hard, was it?” he teased.

“I really really hate you right now,” Q answered, head thrown back against the pillows as he tried to catch his breath.

“No you don’t,” James answered smugly. “Now,” he bent forward to nip at his jaw, pressing kisses and nips along the expanse of his throat, “about what you said about making it up to me…”

Q moaned at the scrape of teeth against his throat.

James resumed his southern progress with his mouth until the path of his kisses brought him to his abdomen. As he dipped his tongue into his navel Q’s breath hitched, released in something between a gasp and a moan.

“James…”

He grinned against soft skin, pressing a kiss above his navel before licking a stripe from the base of his ribs back down to his belly button before once again slipping his tongue inside.

Q was so focused on the electric sensation that he didn’t notice the shift of James’ hands until he felt his palm rub maddeningly over the front of his pants. The moan that escaped him at the dueling sensations was obscene.

“Oh _fuck_ ,” he groaned, arching into the touch as James’ continued the wicked action of his tongue. He could feel James grin before he pressed a chaste kiss to his navel and shifted his position.

As one hand splayed across his lower abdomen, the other slipped beneath the waistband of his pants. And- _god_ \- the things the man could do with his hands.

Fists clenched and unclenched high above Q’s head, desperate for something to ground him while James teased. He barely registered his pants finally being pulled free as his lover barely broke contact.

While one hand slowly started to work him open, the other stroked almost lazily; the dueling sensations keeping him maddeningly on the edge. His toes curled against the mattress as those fingers found _just the right spot_ and his hips jerked. It was all he could do not to openly thrust into his fist.

“Patience, love,” James purred, pressing a kiss to one trembling inner thigh. “We’re not done yet.”

The teasing stokes ceased, but those fingers did not leave that spot, instead massaging circles deep inside. James bent to brush his lips against the taut skin of his belly, reveling in the way his muscles trembled. He trailed kisses along the curve of his ribs, back down to his navel, to a prominent hip.

Q was panting by now, his head thrown back against the pillows as he pulled on his bonds. He wanted to touch back, but at the same time there was something about having that power taken away from him- allowing his lover to do exactly as he wished. He arched into every touch, feeling the silk slide against his wrists as he writhed. It was almost too much.

“James- please…”

He didn’t need to be asked twice.

Q was grateful for their soundproof walls as James fucked into him. The sounds and strings of filthy encouragements the man pulled out of him would never cease to surprise him. And it only spurred James on. He was getting so close.

“James- ah! Please- don’t stop…”

He reached completion with James’ hand between them, his lover following just behind. He lay with his eyes blissfully closed, his nerves singing in the aftermath. He barely noticed James getting up until he returned with a warm cloth to clean them up.

James unbound his wrists, taking his time to massage the circulation back into them before they finally got up to prepare for bed.

Dressed in his favorite flannel pajama bottoms and a well-worn t-shirt he’d stolen from James some time ago, he settled in with his back pressed against his chest. He always enjoyed the weight of the muscular arm that draped over his side. He smiled as a kiss was pressed behind his ear and closed his eyes to settle off to sleep.

“So, what are our chances of swiping the V12 off of 003 tomorrow?” breathed a husky voice in his ear.

“We’re not swiping the car off of 003,” Q chuckled. “If you’re very good, I’ll let you take her out when she comes back from the next mission.”

“Hmm, is that so?” He felt the arm around him shift and a hand settled just above his hip. “And what if I’m not willing to wait until then?” His fingers slipped beneath the hem of his shirt, starting to tease at his side.

“James, don’t-” Q giggled.

“What if I decide to torture my Quartermaster until he agrees to give me what I want?” He slipped his other arm beneath him, taking hold of one wrist and effectively pinning both arms against his chest.

“ _James_ -”

But it was no use. Q was completely trapped as his fingers slipped from his side to skate across his tummy- and James proceeded to tickle him mercilessly.

As Q giggled and squirmed in a desperate struggle to escape his hands, he wondered if he could keep from giving in this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay I finally finished something!! This has been the worst writing slump and a really stressful last few months for me.
> 
> Tomorrow I start training for a new thing my company is doing and I also FINALLY got an interview for a position I've been after for more than two years. Either way, things are finally looking up. Here's hoping I can finally get back into my writing full force!
> 
> Please leave your thoughts in the comments. :)


End file.
